Intrusion
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Hinata will know how it feels when Sasuke invades her personal space. Complete! One-shot


Intrusion

She was in complete, utter shock. Her eyes were staring at the one before her – the one that was already too close to her, and intended to go even closer.

She tried to run – but she was the host – she let him in…and she couldn't just leave her guest alone. But now, she couldn't rid herself from him.

He was so close; she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. She should never have granted him permission to enter, so that he would be forbidden entrance of her privacy.

He started with simple gestures, like helping her up after she fell or protecting her during a mission. Then he started speaking to her, about training and also about Naruto. And before she knew, she found him standing on her doorstep, asking her for help.

If she'd only known that this was what he needed help with.

She hated herself. She hated herself for not being able to speak up – not able to tell him that she didn't want him.

But her mouth wouldn't open, in fear of expressing something inappropriate while he was touching her.

Yes, he was touching her – on a very tender and sensitive part of her body.

A part that she would give only the person she loved the most.

She kept this part for Naruto.

He was touching the private part of her body, and what angered her most was that he didn't show any remorse to what he was doing to her.

She blushed upon contact, only a gasp escaping her throat. His eyes bore into her, waiting for her to say something, and he hoped it would be something that would please his ears.

She was naked…and she felt vulnerable. She was exposed to him like an open book. He could see every part of her and she was sure he would try to read her thoughts and feelings as well.

She tried to push him away…but her mind couldn't order her body to act.

"Hinata," he whispered gently.

She tried to close her ears…but her body was still paralyzed.

"What's wrong?"

His voice held concern…but her anger blinded her.

"S-stop!" she cried…but she could still feel him – feel how he enforced his love into her.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

She felt the sensitive region getting warmer and she closed her eyes to regain her self-control.

"T-that," she groaned, feeling her face heating up.

"You should know better than anyone else…I can't simply stop. Once, when feelings take control…you can't stop what you're doing."

How right he was!

It was the same with her feelings for Naruto.

She was prepared to get hurt, and even get killed for him.

It was justifiable what he said, but she wouldn't give in.

Her body belonged to one person only – Naruto.

But he never answered her confession.

Did he even remember it?

"What will you say?"

His voice shook her awake.

She closed her eyes, hoping that it was just a dream – a nightmare.

But the heat, the pleasure felt too real.

She clenched her hands to fists when she felt warmth once again seeping into her body.

Why did it feel so warm? Why did it feel so nice?

She felt a shiver run through her body, forcing her to open her eyes.

Black eyes stared back at her patiently.

She felt confused.

Why did he make her feel this way?

What did he have what Naruto didn't?

The courage to invade her like this?

Was that called courage?

She stared back into his eyes, trying to find a way out.

Their parts touched.

"S-sasuke," she whispered, her body slowly giving in to her feelings.

But her mind still didn't want to surrender. She barely knew him, and yet, he pretended to understand her. But…was it really pretending? Didn't he already know a bit about her? If he didn't, then she wouldn't let him in her house.

She felt him entering her, causing her to gasp once again.

"N-no," she groaned, making him look at her in confusion, yet she still felt the sharp, painful shudders he sent through her body.

It hurt – deeply.

But she refused to cry out. She would stay strong; she would endure the pain that stung in her sensitive area. She held back tears.

He felt uneasy. He didn't want to hurt her…but she would get hurt eventually…and he would try to ease the pain as much as possible.

The pain gradually faded. Time began to heal the pain she felt only seconds before…and it was partially his aid, helping her with his hard effort.

"How do you feel?" he asked with eyes closed.

It felt…strange, yet she liked it.

She noticed his cheeks, tainted with a light pinkish color and while staring at him, her cheeks turned the same.

She couldn't deny it.

She loved it, she loved the feeling he gave her, and she loved the fact that she was visible to him.

She gently closed her eyes, finally giving in to this alien feeling.

"What is your answer?" she heard him whisper.

He didn't want to be rash and so, slowly, gently moved deeper into her private space, while still trying not to hurt her.

"Y-yes," she replied in a low voice, and from now on not willing to let him go.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She smiled, opened herself a bit more to make it easier on him.

"No," she replied, feeling warmer by the minute.

But she didn't mind.

Love made you feel this way, right?

She felt him hug her, his warmth seeping through her clothes.

And ended their conversation with a kiss on her lips.

Yes, Sasuke did touch Hinata on her private part on that night.

But when he touched her heart, she began to understand him – as he understood her.

And that was what love is based on.


End file.
